What Makes Us Human
by FireGladiator
Summary: Sasuke is Konohagakure's highest top ranked officer, but he is known for his lack of empathy for his partners, comrades, even his enemies as well as for his brutality in battles. After one mission, Hinata is paired up with Sasuke to reteach him his humanity. But, can Sasuke relearn his humanity or is he beyond help? or will Hinata find herself losing her own humanity?


Chapter 1

Fire lit up the blackness of the night, its flames hissing, lowly as they danced on top of the homes of the villages, and the screams of the villagers broke the stillness of the night. The smell of blood filled the air, it emanated from all parts of the village as bodies of the inhabitants laid, motionless on the ground. In addition, there were bodies of villagers that laid on the ground, still struggling to hang onto life before Thanatos took a hold of them. Those who were alive, women, men, and child alike ran from their assailants as fast as they could, daring not look back over their shoulders to see if they were far enough away from those who would rob them of their lives. It had been three days that the Konoha shinobi had been following the gang of assassins known as the Kakuza, frankly, it didn't matter to Sasuke Uchiha, because he just wanted to end their existence once and for all. He had grown weary of following them, each time that Konoha forces had gotten near the gang, the gang had given them the slip, but not this time. Sasuke was going to make sure of that. He sat in a high tree with his sharingan activated, and his piercing red eyes scanned the village, carefully. Sasuke looked like a shadow with no defining features except for those eyes, and it was truly a terrifying ominous appearance.

"Let's go now!" urged Sakura, quickly. "I can't stand the sight of the villagers being cut down anymore, and we will not risk the life of those villagers, I would say that we make our move now"

"Agreed." said Kiba, standing up and he turned to Akamaru. "Are you ready?" Akamaru barked in agreement, his tail wagging, excitedly, and Shikamaru sighed, heavily.

"Let's just get this over with." Shikamaru looked at the village, lazily with his shoulders slumped, and he had his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked at Sasuke, intently, and Sasuke's eyes averted to her, silently. She nodded at him as a ready, and Sasuke unsheathed his katana.

"You guys are wasting time" Sasuke sneered, coldly. Sasuke broke out into a run down the hill, Sakura and the others trailed on his heels, and they got closer to the village. The sight, the smell of death, it didn't phase Sasuke, he had become desensitized to it. One of the gang members spotted him, and he started to yell to notify his comrades of the arrival of the Konoha forces. As soon as this information escaped from his lips, the villages started to cry for help of their saviors, and the gang members immediately cease their terror on the villagers. Instead, they turned to their attention to Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura, quickly. Sasuke didn't look back at her, but he knew what would come next in her sentence. "Don't kill them, we have to take these men in so they can stand trail."

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke derided, lowly. Sasuke came face to face with one of the gang members, the member had a huge sword, and he was substantially bigger as well as more muscular than Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke Uchiha!" The gang member smiled at him, sadistically. "I heard about you, Konoha's top ranked officer, last of the Uchiha!"

"It would seem that my reputation precedes me." Sasuke smirked, evilly, and the gang member brought down his sword onto him. Sasuke bent the other way, following his movements with ease, and he looked at the gang member, disgusted. His movements were so uncoordinated, and slow that it sickened Sasuke. The gang member looked at him, blinking twice in shock, and he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his katana, inflicting a huge gash on the man's chest, and the man stumbled backwards. He held onto his chest with his hand, clutching the laceration that Sasuke just inflicted, and Sasuke heard him curse underneath his breath. Sasuke waited for the man, he always waited for his opponent to come to him, and the man shook off the pain. He grabbed his sword, running up to Sasuke as fast as he could, and blood spilled out of laceration with each movement.

"You asshole!" he shouted, angrily.

"Hmph!" Sasuke grunted to himself, almost annoyed. The man went to slash Sasuke, Sasuke activated his mangekyo sharingan, and he looked at the man, sinisterly. "Amaterasu." Black flames engulfed the man, and the man started to wail in agony, as he tried to pat himself free of the flames. Sasuke watched him, apathetically, the man looked at Sasuke, cringing. Despite the flames, the man tore off his clothes with the flames, and he reached in his pocket. The man threw a kunai towards Sasuke, Sasuke titled his head, but Sasuke noticed that the kunai came flying back towards him almost like a boomerang. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the kunai slashed his cheek, and Sasuke growled, angrily. The man smirked at him, swinging the kunai back towards Sasuke, and Sasuke noticed a thin string on the kunai. He cut the string, immediately, the kunai dropped to the ground, and the man looked at him, baffled. Sasuke appeared in front of the gang member, the gang member looked at him with parted lips, and his eyes widened at him.

"What are you?" he asked, breathlessly. Sasuke stabbed him through the chest, swiftly, and the gang member slumped up against his blade. The signs of life disappearing from his eyes, Sasuke pulled his katana out of the man's chest, and he heard Sakura shrill. He groaned in agitation, turning around, and he saw Sakura in a heated hand to and combat with another gang member. She had blood trickling out of her mouth, a huge gash on her shoulder, and Sasuke had no intention of helping her.

"_The battlefield is no place for the weak." _Sasuke stated, coolly to himself. _"Let one of those other shinobi help you, I am not going to."_ Sasuke gathered up all the surviving villagers, escorting them outside of the village where it was safe, and he walked back into the burning village. He started to extinguish the flames, ignoring his struggling comrades who were fighting against the remaining gang members, Sasuke couldn't believe how they struggled to defeat the gang members.

"_They are weak!"_ Thought Sasuke._ "How long does it take to stand up against these bottom feeders?"_

"What the hell, Sasuke!" shouted Kiba, angrily. "You could have helped us when you saw that we are fighting against these members." Kiba balled up his fist, Sasuke looked at him, icily, and he placed a hand on his hip. Akamaru had scratches all over his body, he growled at Sasuke, and gave him an irate expression.

"I was escorting the villagers out, and getting rid of the flames." Sasuke exasperated. "And it is not my job to help you out."

"We are your comrades." Shikamaru stated. He had all four of the gang members tied up, and a look of exhaustion was present on their faces. Sakura walked up to where they stood, holding a limp gang member, and she was huffing, excessively. She looked at Sasuke, angrily, and Sasuke returned her glare with an expressionless face.

"Where is the last gang member, Sasuke?" asked Sakura, accusingly. Sasuke didn't reply, and Sakura cringed at him. "You killed him, I told you not to kill him!" Sasuke's head snapped at her, and he pursed his lips.

"Do not order me" hissed Sasuke, angrily. "I supersede all of you, remember that, Sakura, you just deliver the report."

"And I will tell the Hokage how you watched us fight against our opponents, without offering a single assistance." Sakura informed, threateningly. "How when Sasuke Uchiha is on the battlefield, he cares only about himself."

"Go ahead" Sasuke urged, coldly as he turned on his heels, and he walked away from them. "See if I give a damn."

* * *

Tsunade stared at the portfolio of all the reports on Sasuke Uchiha, and she took a smoke of her water pipe. The portfolio read:

Sasuke Uchiha: Current Top Officer of Konoha

Age: 17

Parents: Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha (deceased).

Siblings: Itachi Uchiha (deceased)

Additional notes: Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan, became a top officer at the age of 13, and is considered to be the youngest in history to become a highest ranked officer.

"_What am I going to do with you, Sasuke?" _Tsunade pondered as she flipped through the reports, there were countless reports where Sasuke had left the aid of his partner's side, struck down comrades, and killed enemies without a second thought to what his orders were. The portfolio documenting all of Sasuke's actions were endless, but it wasn't like Tsunade had been allowing it to go on unnoticed. Tsunade had given Sasuke Uchiha warnings, made him take a leave of absence from missions for months, the list went on and on, but nothing seemed to work with Sasuke Uchiha. He regarded all of her actions as empty threats, but Sasuke needed to understand that in Konohagakure, they prided themselves on helping comrades. She could demote him, after all, Tsunade began to consider the thought, and then she shook her head, quickly.

No! That was out of the question, Sasuke Uchiha despite his behavior had a very high success rate of the missions being completed, and those who Sasuke was assigned to protect, always made it to their destination without a scratch. Also, Tsunade didn't want to put Sasuke in a single unit by himself since all other ninja got partnered up with others, hell, even the Akatsuki partnered up with one another. She was afraid that if she put Sasuke in a single unit, others may say that he was getting preferential treatment because he was an Uchiha. But, there was something that needed to be done about him, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, and she sighed, heavily. She took a puff on the water pipe, her eyes widening as a sudden epiphany came into her mind, and she smiled to herself.

"Shizune!" Shouted Tsunade. Shizune ran into the room, bowing to her, and she gave Tsunade an obedient smile.

"Yes, ma'am?" Shizune asked, curiously.

"Get me Hiashi Hyuuga please" Shizune nodded, turning on her heels, and she disappeared out the door. Tsunade knew that Sasuke wouldn't like the idea that she came up with, but he was going to accept it whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Sasuke entered the Hokage's office, he closed the door behind him, and Sasuke walked over to her. Tsunade ran her hands through her faded blond hair, and she sat down the report onto her desk. Sasuke stood in front of desk with his arms, crossed, and he looked at her, coolly. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, looking at Sasuke, intently, and she shook her head.

"You are an excellent top ranked officer of Konoha" Tsunade began. "You have impeccable fighting skills, and a high survival rate, however you are only interested in you when you are on these missions."

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked, coldly as his eyes narrowed, slightly.

"Sasuke" Tsunade pounced his name, clearly, and she crossed her arms. "You have no partners, all of those who have been partnered up with you have all died and you have made no effort to save them." Sasuke looked at her, unphased by the information, and he smirked at her, mockingly.

"You have assigned weaklings to me." Sasuke derided. "These missions are purely survival of the fittest."

"So you will watch your own comrades die?" asked Tsunade, curiously. She looked at him, intently, and Sasuke didn't answer the question. Tsunade knew the answer to it, therefore, Sasuke didn't feel the need to answer.

"They made it this far, they should be able to take care of themselves." Sasuke stated, apathetically. "Not my job to play babysitter."

"It is called empathy and treating your comrades like they are family." said Tsunade.

"Cut the sentimental bullshit." Sasuke commanded, coldly.

"I have also notes on your reports that you kill most of your opponents, constantly disobeying the order not to kill them so they can await trial." Tsunade picked up the report, flipping to a page, and her eyes scanned the page.

"They will die eventually rather in a prison or by execution."

"That is not your call!" Tsunade shouted, angrily as she slammed the report on the desk, and she turned around, looking out the window. "You are high ranked officer, and are valuable to this village, so I will not demote you."

"_That's right because you need me."_ Sasuke thought as he smirked to himself.

"I have given a lot of thought into this." Tsunade sighed, heavily. "And I think it will be good for you." She turned to face Sasuke as his eyes narrowed, and he cringed at her, slightly.

"And what pretell may that be?"

"I am going to partner you up with someone." said Tsunade. "And you can't let them die because if you do then it will be considered high treason, and you will be on stand for trail just like the criminals that you fight against" this partner that I am pairing with you, could teach you a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like what it means to be human." Tsunade stated, coolly. "You need to learn how to be human again, Sasuke Uchiha." You need to relearn your humanity."

"_Human?"_ The word was foreign to Sasuke. _"He wasn't human, he was a demon." And what was humanity?" Humanity was nothing, but an empty word to him." _

"Oh?" Sasuke asked, mockingly. "And who will be teaching me how to be "human" eh?"

"One of the most benevolent kunoichi I know." Tsunade said, smiling at him, and she crossed her arms. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"You mean that heiress of the Hyuuga clan?" hissed Sasuke, icily. Tsunade nodded at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared at Tsunade. Not only did he have to be learned how to be human, but he had to make sure that this woman lived in every mission that they went on. Sasuke didn't even know her, and she was already a nuisance to him. At least, she possessed byakugan, a powerful kekkei genkai, so that would be a nice addition to him, if she was strong enough that is.

"She will be with you every mission, and you will be with her outside of the missions as well until you can prove to me that you have in fact become more human." said Tsunade. " Maybe, she will get through to you since you two are the same age."

"I will not accept" Sasuke informed, curtly.

"That is an order." Tsunade growled, lowly." Think of it in terms of a rehabilitation."

"And other don't get this same rehabilitation, why me?" Sasuke looked at her, sinisterly, and Tsunade held his glare, unphased by the intensity of it.

"You know why." Tsunade hissed, lowly.

"_Oh right, my past!"_ Sasuke thought to himself, sarcastically.

"Ninja are not human." Sasuke exasperated.

"I beg to differ." Tsunade objected, quickly. "You will go visit the estate as soon as you leave here, and you will meet with her at the Hyuuga estate." She has been informed of your arrival." Sasuke looked at her with gritted teeth, and Tsunade smiled at him. "You are dismissed." Sasuke turned on his heels, walking out of the room, and he stopped outside of the door.

"_This was absurd!" _Thought Sasuke. "_Ninja were not human, they kill on orders of their kages, and they act on their own ambitions, this was a known fact" _

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage's office, and he cursed Sakura underneath his breath. If it wasn't for her consistently turning in those reports, Sasuke wouldn't be in this mess. He would make sure that Sakura would pay for his hell that she got him into! However, there was no sense in standing there, stewing about the situation, Sasuke had to get over to the Hyuuga estate. Sasuke scoffed at the thought one last time, and he began to make his way over to the young heiress's home.

* * *

Hiashi stood in front of the Hyuuga gate, his face was stern, and he gave a hard expression. His mouth was set in a defined line, he had his arms crossed, and Hiashi had on a gray kimono. He had on a brown silk jacket over the kimono, and a pair of geta sandals on. Hiashi was not too thrilled about Hinata being assigned as the Uchiha's partner in battle as well as Hinata hanging around him in everyday life. However, despite him not liking it, he had to accept it since it was the Hokage's orders. The Uchiha had been known for his brutality in war even against his own comrades, and this put Hinata in danger. She was the next in line to the Hyuuga throne, and Hiashi would not have anything disrupt that at all. Sure, Hinata had wounds inflicted on her in battle, but with the Uchiha it was different. The Uchiha would leave her for dead. Hiashi caught sight of the Uchiha coming down the street, and his eyes narrowed, slightly. It was time.

* * *

Sasuke saw Hiashi, the patriarchal head of the Hyuuga clan, standing outside of his gate, and Sasuke looked at him, expressionlessly. He walked up to Hiashi, Hiashi gave him a cold expression, and he bowed, slightly.

"It is a pleasure for you to come here." Hiashi stated, formally. "Please, come inside, my daughter is waiting for you inside." Hiashi turned on his heels, pushing the gate open, and Sasuke pursed his lips. He could tell that Hiashi didn't like the idea no more than he did, Sasuke followed him inside of the gate, and he didn't pay attention to the outside part of the home. The only thing Sasuke noticed was the huge Japanese style house about five stories that stood in front of him, Hiashi took off his shoes at the door, and Sasuke did the same. The house smelled like fresh lilac, it was intoxicating, and Sasuke followed Hiashi down the hallway. The hallway had huge windows that overlooked the outside, Sasuke watched servants run up and down the hallways, and he crossed his arms.

"_Born with a sliver spoon in her mouth, I see." _Hiashi stopped at a room, sliding the door open, and Hinata stood in front of the window. She had her indigo hair pulled up into a bun with a flower like ribbon tied around it, her hair had beautifully crafted combs in it, and ornaments. Hinata's pallid skin contrasted with the light pink kimono she had on, the kimono had red flowers adored all over it, and Hinata turned around, meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"Please to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha" Hinata bowed to him, slightly, and Sasuke balled up his fists. She gave him a kind smile, but Sasuke brushed it off, agitated.

"_Has this dainty looking girl even gotten her hands dirtied with someone's blood?" _Sasuke asked himself. _"It is hard to believe that a woman like this could be a ninja" _A small low sitting table sat in the middle of the room, it had a freshly brewed pot of tea with three cups, and Hiashi sat down at the table.

"Please sit down" beckoned Hiashi to the pillow that laid on the floor, and Sasuke sat down, keeping his hard eyes on Hinata. Hinata sat down in front of him, and Hiashi started to pour the tea. There was a heavy air in the room, and Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Look here, Uchiha, I respect you, you are one of the most admired officers of the Konoha army, but I am not so ignorant, I have heard how you treat your partners and comrades." Began Hiashi. Hiashi glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke returned the glare with his own icy visage. "Do not be so careless with my daughter." Hinata looked at her father, shocked and she could feel the tension in the air.

"Please don't worry" Hinata smiled at him, warmly. "I am sure that Sasuke will take care of me just fine." Hiashi glanced at Hinata, and Sasuke scoffed at the thought.

"If she is not weak, then you have nothing to worry about." Sasuke's eye averted to Hinata, and Hinata looked at him, shocked. She looked down, taking a sip of her tea, and she didn't meet his eyes. His eyes were intense, devoid of emotion, and it was also extremely rude to look at someone directly in the eye. Hinata rarely did it.

"Please don't think I am _not_ weak." Hinata pleaded. She looked up at Sasuke, kindly.

"You may say that." Sasuke scoffed, angrily. "But on the battlefield is where we will truly see if you are not weak." She looked at him, speechless, and Hinata nodded at him, not replying back.

"I will prove that I am worthy of being your partner" Hinata murmured, lowly. She kept a warm smile on her face, and it agitated Sasuke.

"_She is too kind for her own good"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Don't let my appearance deceive you, I am a strong woman." Hinata looked at Sasuke, smiling at him, warmly, and she took notice of Sasuke's tea cup getting low. Hinata poured more tea in it, and Sasuke looked at the cup as she placed it in front of him.

"Tell me have you even killed someone?" Hinata looked at him, surprised by the question, and then her face darkened. Her lips turned grim, and she nodded, slowly.

"I have." Hinata admitted, hesitantly.

"That is hard to believe."

"w-why?" asked Hinata, curiously. She felt bold asking the question, but Hinata was curious.

"You are too kind for own well, it is sickening." Sasuke growled, lowly. Hinata felt him glare at her, angrily, and it made her uneasy. She had to get some air.

"Excuse me, please enjoy your tea" Hinata got up from the table, walking out of the room, and Sasuke waited for her to leave the room. He got up to his feet, leaving Hiashi in the room, and Sasuke saw Hinata walking down the hallway. She stopped, down the hallway, taking a deep breath, and Hinata heard someone stop behind her. Hinata turned around as she looked at Sasuke, shocked, and she bowed to him. "I am terribly sorry, I had to get some air, you see I am a bit claustrophobic, please don't worry about me." Sasuke looked at her with an icy expression, and he crossed his arms.

"I could care less about you leaving or not." Sasuke derided, harshly. "I came here to give you a word of advice to you. "I don't care who you are, Hyuuga heir or not, just don't die on me, it would turn to be problematic for me." Hinata looked at him stunned for a moment, and then she pursed her lips. However, before Hinata could say anything to him, Sasuke had already begun to walk away, and she sighed, gloomily.

Hinata could already tell this was going to prove to be a long journey for Sasuke.

"**Please review the chapter, it would be greatly appreciated! I really do appreciate the feedback on whether you enjoyed it or not."- FireGladiator. **

**Note: Next chapter will be Hinata and Sasuke going on a mission into a town, and Sasuke starts to learn about Hinata as she tries to show him how to be more empathetic through the townsfolk. **


End file.
